Among the many dangers present in any home, the risk of injury or death caused by accidents involving electricity and electrical devices is among the most common. The most common way of protecting children against accidental contact with electrical receptacles is by the use of childproof plastic covers. However, these covers must be removed when an electrical device is plugged in. In this configuration, even the youngest child can remove the plug by simply pulling on the cord. Thus, the electrical outlet becomes exposed, or perhaps, even more dangerously, the energized plug could become exposed should the plug not become fully disengaged. Splashing by water in garage, bathroom and kitchen areas also remains a concern. Additionally, the location and spacing of electrical outlets is governed by codes and regulations, but their aesthetic appearance often leaves much to be desired in certain locations.
Despite any advances already in the field, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts directed to the safety, security, and appearance of electrical outlets that can be modified to address the aforementioned safety concerns.